


【莱花】俄狄浦斯

by aijiang111



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 突然还债@hayato，太太我爱您！





	【莱花】俄狄浦斯

正文：

Lex有些牙痛。他今天吃了太多糖果了，还没脱落的最后一颗乳牙在甜蜜的折磨下一阵酸楚。不过幸好，他一向擅长忍耐疼痛。

他还叼着一根棒棒糖。樱桃味的，他的最爱。他吮得啧啧有声，圆滚滚的糖果在他口腔里来回打转。

今天天气不错——Lionel Luthor给自己的婚礼选了个好天气。草地碧绿，玫瑰洁白，每个来参加婚礼的宾客都言笑晏晏。Lex坐在宾客席的第一排，饶有兴趣地观察着每个人。在Luthor家华丽冰冷的大宅里，他从来没见过这么多活生生的人。

Lex坐在自己的位子上，肆无忌惮地不停吃着走来走去的侍者手上托盘里漂亮的婚礼蛋糕。他嗜甜如命，而且他的父亲Lionel在此刻没有功夫管他——他忙着从自己的father in law手中，牵过自己的新婚妻子。

Oops。Lex把嘴巴里的糖果顶到另一边。说错了，是新婚丈夫——感谢这个，Lex不需要在红毯上托着新娘的裙摆，做一个蠢兮兮的花童。

Luthor家的小少爷带着称得上是恶质的微笑，注视着自己的亲生父亲牵着他新婚丈夫——自己该叫他继母还是继父？——沿着红毯慢慢走过来。他们踩着婚礼进行曲的鼓点，走过一地玫瑰的尸体。Lex追逐着那个年轻人的身影，直到他们走过自己，在证婚人等待着的台前停下来。

Lex还在盯着对方的背影。那个年轻人，他的“继母”，是个来自名门贵胄的小少爷。和那些满脸都写着被酒色掏空纵欲过度的富二代不同，这个年轻人健康漂亮，在这晴好天气的阳光里不真实得像个美梦。他穿着一身洁白的礼服，丝质的领结规规矩矩地系在天鹅一样的脖颈上。如果他能早生几个世纪，拉斐尔一定会把他画进自己奉给教廷的画作里，以天使为他命名。

Lex的眼珠错也不错地盯着他，视线一寸一寸游移过对方梳得整齐光洁的头发、饱满的额头、甜蜜的鹿眼、弧度俏皮的鼻梁，最后是丰润的嘴唇。白鸽在他背后飞起，一朵花瓣慢悠悠落到他肩头上。

Lex不知道自己这样傻子似的盯了对方多久。等到他反应过来后，婚礼的流程已经走了大半。

当证婚人问出那一大串俗套的“不论贫穷还是富有……你是否愿意成为Lionel Luthor先生的丈夫？”后，那个年轻人用轻柔软糯的嗓音，轻声回答了“我愿意”。

他的腰真细；被洁白的礼服束得盈盈不堪一握。

“天哪，”Lex听到自己身后那个大腹便便的中年老男人意淫的恶心声音，“老Luthor真是艳福不浅。”

含在口中的樱桃糖突然变得索然无味。Lex把它吐到草地上。

他抬头老看向每一个宾客：他们都表情各异。有的是虚情假意的祝贺，有的是下流的惊艳与嫉羡。

Lex又转回头去看那个年轻人。证婚人正在对Lionel Luthor说，你可以亲吻你的新郎了。

Lex感觉自己的眼皮猛地跳了一下。

不。他在心里又一次哀求他在过去呼唤数次，但从未显灵的神明。而一如既往，神明没有眷顾他。

于是，他看到蝴蝶垂下翅膀——那个年轻人闭上眼睛，僵硬着接受了比他大二十多岁的新婚丈夫的吻。

管弦乐队开始奏响浪漫的乐曲，半空中飞扬着彩带与花瓣，白鸽飞过缠绕着花藤的拱门。Lex逆着祝福的人潮跑出婚礼会场，他扶着墙根，把自己吃下的那些蜜糖都吐了出来。

*

这是Lex记事以来，他没有在皮带和鞋跟带来的疼痛中度过的第一个晚上。他蜷缩在自己的床上，捂着因为吃掉了太多糖果而一阵阵牙痛的下颌。华丽空荡的大宅里，一丝若有若无的哭声细细地传到Lex的耳朵。

他掀开被子坐起来，光脚踩在了地上。木质地板年深日久，Lex必须得小心翼翼，才能不让自己在上面发出声音。他沿着空旷的走廊，被岁月熏成棕黑色的墙板上，那些悬挂着的一幅幅油画像是张开了狰狞巨口的怪兽，要在这个伸手不见五指的长夜里把瘦弱的男孩生吞进未知的地狱。

Lex摸着墙。他的心咚咚地跳得很快；他已经知道那哭声来自哪里了——走廊的尽头，是他父亲Lionel Luthor的房间。

他在那扇仿佛直通天际的木门前停下脚步。哭声隔着门板，更清晰地传进Lex的耳朵。夹杂其中的，还有之前被他忽略的，某种暧昧柔软的求饶，和他父亲含糊但又冷酷的咒骂。

Lex听清了几个单词：婊子，母狗，便宜货。他的“继母”奶糖一样的声音被这些下流的辱骂淹没，渐渐地，Lex只能听到肉体碰撞的声响。

男孩滚动着喉结。他的手心全是汗水——他轻轻地，推开了那扇沉重的木门。一点昏黄的灯光从这狭小的缝隙透出来，Lex凑上去，把自己的眼睛贴近那道缝隙。

他在那张占地可观的大床上，看到了父亲与“继母”交叠的身影。他父亲那衰老丑陋、布满皱纹与松弛皮肉的身体覆在另一个人身上，气喘吁吁地凶猛摆动着自己的腰。那个叫做Eduardo的男人——男孩，事实上，他只爱比Lex大七岁，不久前刚刚成年。他的双腿以一种无力的诡异姿势摊开在铺着深红色绸制床单的大床上，随着老Luthor的抽送，一下一下痉挛地扭动着。装饰夸张的卧室里，垂着水晶吊灯挂饰的吊灯沉默地铺下金黄色的光辉，它把Eduardo镀上一层金光，让这个正在经受强暴的年轻人变成落难的圣子。

Lex站在门外，向门内这个属于成人的堕落世界投去偷窥的一瞥。他的“继母”深陷在宛如鲜血的深红色波浪中央，双臂像是被折断的一对翅膀那样平摊在身体两侧。他的呻吟高低起伏，让Lex想起礼拜时的教堂里响起的赞歌。莹白，深红，色欲，圣洁，呻吟，汗水，这些过载的信息搅和在一起，铺天盖地地裹挟住小偷一般的男孩。Lex不自觉地哆嗦着，他既想退后一步远离这里，又想推开那扇门亲自走进去。

男孩看到父亲狰狞的阴茎在Eduardo屁股里进出：那根东西和Lex的完全不一样。Lex用来尿尿的小家伙细小粉嫩，是根光溜溜的小棍子；而Lionel的阴茎，呈现出一种可怕的紫红色，怒张着吓人的经络，还有粗硬的黑色毛发。那根凶器在Eduardo身体里进出着，带出暧昧晶亮的水光。

陷在床榻里的Eduardo快要被他操得晕厥过去了。他的手指掐在深红色的丝缎里，漂亮的双腿绷得笔直。他像忍耐酷刑似的承受这场性爱，布满汗水的脸上看不出任何情欲的欢愉，微启的嘴唇中漏出痛苦的呻吟。他在大汗淋漓中转过脸，向门口的方向投来幽怨、求救的一瞥。

Lex被那一眼震得后退半步，木质地板在他脚下发出不堪重负的响声。他慌不择路，掉头向着来时的方向跑去，直到躲回自己的房间后，他才靠在门后，大口大口地喘气。

Lex心惊胆战，脉搏剧烈地跳动。他把脑袋凑近门框，走廊上静悄悄的——他的父亲没有追来。

Lex壮起胆子，又凑近了房门上的钥匙孔。他的一只蓝眼睛透过狭小的缝隙，警惕地向外张望着。

黑漆漆的走廊空无一人，只有孤独的月影，透过窗户在地面上寂寥地起舞。

Lex这才松了一口气。他抹了把额头上的冷汗，站立着等待自己的心跳慢慢恢复平静。

可是紧接着，他又陷入到对自身的厌恶中来。他突然意识到，自己有多么惧怕Lionel——这份软弱与胆怯，不堪得令他恶心。

于是，Lex冲到书桌边。他打开自己的书柜抽屉，在月光下一通翻找，直到把一枚闪着银光的小刀抓到自己手里。他握着小刀在空中挥舞了几下，银色的光晕在他指尖流转。

Lex下定了决心。他用右手握住刀柄，在自己的左手手腕上划下一道。

在夜色掩映下，宛如墨水似的鲜血黏腻地从他苍白的、伤痕累累的皮肤下涌出来，滚成圆圆的一颗颗血珠，慢吞吞地滴在桌面上。

Lex疼得嘶嘶抽气，但他还是重新拿起刀子，把它稳稳地钉在桌面上。

他在黑暗中盯着小幅度摇晃的刀身，像个看到猎物的猛兽那样龇出自己的牙齿。

记住这一刻，Alexander。他在心里对自己说，记住你这一刻的懦弱与疼痛——因为总有一天，你会让Lionel也尝到这个。

*

Lex十八岁的生日终于要来了。对他而言，新的人生画卷正在眼前徐徐铺展：麻省理工学院同意了他的入学申请，新学年开始后，他就可以成为一名大学生，前往波士顿深造了。

但是离开之前，他还有一件事情需要完成。

Lex从自己的抽屉里，取出了那把小刀。刀锋被他磨拭得银白锋利，闪着逼人的寒光。Lex拿着它在手里把玩一番之后，把它揣进了口袋。

Eduardo在他打开的房门上伸手敲了敲。

“Lex，”他柔和地呼唤自己的继子，“下楼吃午餐吧。”

Lex转头看过去。他拨开垂落到自己眼前的金色长发，像第一次认识Eduardo那样细细地打量他。

Eduardo——他的继父，现在已经二十五岁了。不论是男人还是女人，在这个年纪，都是盛放得最热烈的花朵——Eduardo也不例外。他像是娇嫩鲜美的玫瑰，肆意地散发着自己的美丽与幽香。他仍像Lex在十一岁的时候第一次看见他时一样美妙：眼波清澈，腰身柔软，肉粉色的嘴唇会不自觉地微微张开，像是随时随地都在讨要一个撒娇的亲吻。

不管以怎样的标准，Eduardo都十分好看。Lionel喜欢在外出时让Eduardo挎着自己的臂弯，向每一个人炫耀自己年轻丈夫的优越外貌。于Lionel而言，Eduardo的意义正在于此：一件漂亮的、象征他身份尊贵的物品，和他领带夹上的钻石，或是手表上的金带没什么不同。

哦。还是有区别的——Eduardo还是他趁手的出气筒，可以随时随地合法强奸的泄欲工具。

这七年里，Lex偷窥Lionel折磨Eduardo的次数已经数不清了。老东西不是每次都能硬得起来，所以他想出了各种办法，来施展自己变态的手段。一开始，Lex还会因为恐怖而双腿发软；但从十四岁以后，他的反应变了。在目睹Eduardo骑在木马上颠簸着摇晃、或者是屈辱地张开双腿。放任Lionel饲养的猎犬舔舐他汁水淋漓的腿间时，Lex的呼吸会变得粗重。他站在门外，闷不做声地把手伸进自己的裤子里，一边看着Eduardo痛苦地受辱，一边在射到Eduardo脸上的想象中泄出精来。

但是今晚，他要做的，可不只是在脑海中射满Eduardo这么简单。

Eduardo被他灼热的视线盯得有些不自在。他转头要走，Lex却又在他背后凉凉地开了口。

“妆画得不错，”他说，“为了遮住我父亲抽你耳光留下的淤青，你费了不少功夫吧？”

Eduardo下意识摸了摸自己的脸——化妆品遮住了红肿，却遮不住残余的痛感。他微微蹙起眉头，Lex冷笑一声，轻巧地从他身边钻过去下了楼。

好戏即将开场。他脚步轻快，嘴里哼着意大利语的序曲。

Lionel坐在餐桌的主位上。他今天的精神看着还不错，一副刚刚因为施虐欲得到满足而放松的样子。

“父亲。”Lex向他打了招呼，Lionel也点头当做回应。

Eduardo在Lionel的左手边坐下——Lex坐在了右手边。Eduardo走路的姿势有些古怪，额头上也带着薄薄的汗珠。

Lex饶有兴味地盯着自己的继父。Eduardo麻木地转开脸。

Lionel咳嗽一声。他刚欲说些什么，Lex就截住了他。

“我有一件东西送给您。”他今日成年的儿子笑眯眯地说。

“哦？”Lionel挑起眉毛，“是什么？”

“是这个——”Lex站起来，他眼疾手快，把在手中握得温热的小刀笔直地捅进了Lionel脖子正下方的凹陷处。

Eduardo在这突然的变故中惊叫了一声。他站起来，却不知所措地愣在了原地。

Lex拔出刀来，浑浊的鲜血从切口中喷射出来，Lionel当然没能毙命，他瘫在椅子上抽搐着，口鼻中发出可怖的声响，瞪大了自己无神的蓝色眼睛。

Lex满不在乎地松开手，小刀“当啷”一声落在了地板上。他抹了抹脸上的血迹，抬头去看Eduardo。

Eduardo在那野兽的目光中打了个颤。他像是误入陷阱的鹿，浑身无法动弹，眼睁睁地看着Lex走到自己面前。

“嘘，嘘——”Lex一边说着，一边用自己溅满了血的手抱住Eduardo，在他背上安抚地拍打着。

“没事的，没事的Eduardo。”他说着，缱绻地在Eduardo耳畔落下滚烫的亲吻，“一切都结束了，我把他杀了——”

“现在，你属于我了。”Lex喃喃地说，“知道吗？我从十一岁起，就在等待这一天了。”

Eduardo腿软地几乎无法站立，Lex把他抱起来，让Eduardo坐在餐桌上，然后，不顾他虚弱的反抗，一颗一颗解开Eduardo溅上了血点的白色衬衫的扣子。

“你疯了，Lex！”Eduardo带着哭腔说道，他抓住Lex的手腕，想要阻止他的下一步动作，“我是你名义上的另一个父亲！”

“所以呢？”Lex挑衅地说道，他干脆解开Eduardo的皮带，用它绑住对方的双手，而后干脆利落地把Eduardo穿着的衬衫从中间撕开一分为二，“俄狄浦斯王杀死了他的父亲，才能入主忒拜，迎娶他的母亲——我不是正在做这样的事吗？”

他褪下了Eduardo的裤子，让那双洁白修长的双腿暴露在空气中。

“我该叫你父亲吗？”Lex说，“其实我更想叫你母亲——'妈妈'，我可以这样叫你吗？”

“放开我！”Eduardo崩溃地哭喊着，他踢蹬的双腿被Lex折起，按压到胸前。

“别怕，'妈妈'。”Lex温柔地亲吻身下的人，“我爱你，一直都。”

“你这个疯子！变态！”Eduardo尖叫，“强奸犯！”

“说得好像Lionel Luther不是这样对你似的。”Lex冷笑一声，他伸手向下，从Eduardo腿间掏出了一根还在震动的假阴茎。年轻荡妇饥渴的小嘴把它吮得晶亮，拉出来时还带着恋恋不舍的阻力，潮液把那根狰狞的黑色家伙浸得水光透亮，还拉扯出黏连的银丝。

Eduardo又怕又气，脸涨得通红。

Lionel终于咽下了最后一口气——他喉头中最后滚出一串濒死的咕噜声，不甘地张着无神的眼睛，瘫坐在椅子里，一动不动地目睹着这罪恶的一切。他的身体还有热气，但正在随着死亡的彻底到来而一点点变得僵硬。

Lex发出兴奋的喘息。他用两只手捧住继父丰满如同蜜桃的屁股，长驱直入地操了进去。

Eduardo所有的尖叫都被这一下猛烈的攻击堵了回去。Lex的肉刃横冲直撞地破开他体内的软肉，粗鲁地直接捅进了花心深处。Eduardo痛苦又难掩愉悦地向后昂起头，腿部的肌肉线条绷得笔直。他的小穴像是盛夏来临后的鲜花——柔媚的花瓣一层一层展开，展现出自己最甜美的、流淌着蜜液的花蕊。

“真紧……”Lex神魂颠倒地评价，“你这个婊子，你怎么做到的？为什么你被我父亲玩弄了七年，还没被操松？”

然而，Lex不准备听到回答。他欺身上前，用吻堵住了Eduardo的嘴。他伸出舌头，贪婪地刮取Eduardo口腔中的每一滴津液，力道生猛地像是要把Eduardo拆吃入肚。

Eduardo只能发出“呜呜”的微弱声音。他被亲得头昏脑涨，却又在尝到口腔中从Lex脸上流下来、属于Lionel的血液咸腥味道时反射性地作呕。Lex压着他，在坚硬的桌板上毫不怜惜地一顿猛操。他成熟了的巨大阴茎在Eduardo的小洞里进出着，饥渴地恨不得把那里捣烂。Eduardo的肠肉被他操弄得糜红，骚腻的稠液随着抽插的动作滴落出来，与桌上尚未凝固的血液混合在一起。

Lionel了无生气地注视着他们。他的灵魂不知会去往何处——天堂还是地狱？还是正悬浮在尸体的上方，居高临下地目睹这场闹剧？

Lex在Eduardo身体里畅快地发泄着。他用手抚摸Eduardo那令他魂牵梦萦的腰肢，用舌尖品尝Eduardo胸前红色果实的芬芳。他去除了Lionel在这具躯体上留下的所有痕迹，而后像野兽用体味领地一样，覆盖上属于自己的新的。

Eduardo在猛烈的、似乎永不停歇的撞击中射了出来。他的身体早就在日复一日的调教与凌虐中变得淫荡，即使面临残酷的虐待，也能感受到隐秘的兴奋。在他因为高潮而痉挛着绞紧的肠道中，Lex舒爽地停下动作，他拥住Eduardo，用因为兴奋而哆嗦的嘴唇亲吻Eduardo的耳朵。

精液冲刷肠壁的感受让Eduardo浑身哆嗦，他泪眼朦胧，茫然地抬起眼睛来——因为仰躺在餐桌上的姿势，壁炉上方的巨大画幅此刻在他眼中颠倒过来，含义也变得截然不同：黑色的业火中，洁白的天使徒劳地张开了羽翼，正在向下堕落；而恶魔则向上升起，它离开地狱，大摇大摆来到人间。

*

“……自Lionel Luther在家中被强盗割喉而死，时间已经过了足足一个月；更加不幸的是，他的合法丈夫，Eduardo Saverin—Luthor也在这起事故中一起失踪了，至今下落不明。Luthor家族唯一的继承人Lex，则因当晚与十几名同学共同聚会、没有回家而躲过一劫。

对于自己父亲的被害和继父的失踪，Lex表现得十分悲痛而又义愤填膺。他在媒体上贴出悬赏，承诺可以给出提供线索的好心人天价奖金。即将继承Luthor家族巨大产业的Lex更是表示，会不惜一切代价，将凶手绳之以法……”

Lex打了个哈欠。他关掉了电视，截断了新闻频道主持人的喋喋不休。

Lex从沙发上坐起来。他在壁炉面前的那幅天使与恶魔的画作前驻足欣赏一番以后，漫不经心地按下了画面上的几道机关。

完整的墙壁从中间开启，露出了隐藏的向下的楼梯。Lex慢条斯理地迈动脚步，他一级一级踩上密道，暗门则在他身后无声地合拢。

不分昼夜都点亮着灯光的密室正中，被镣铐捆缚在地上、双眼被黑布蒙住的性奴因为听到声音而抬起头来。他骑在一根按摩棒上，阴茎上扣着不允许他射精的铁环。意识到有人走近，他被塞着口枷的嘴中发出呜咽的求饶声。

Lex走到他身边，像抚摸一条听话的宠物狗那样爱怜地抚摸性奴的棕发。

“嘘——乖，宝贝。”Lex深情地说，“再等一阵子——等大家忘记这件事了，我就可以带你离开，然后和你结婚了。”

Fin


End file.
